


the trouble with office parties

by Queerapika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerapika/pseuds/Queerapika
Summary: a fill for a holiday meme on tumblr, the prompt was "Don’t make me pour my hot chocolate over your head."





	the trouble with office parties

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm 2 months late posting this here. >.> However, I will try to publish more of my prompt fills from tumblr on my AO3 to appear like a productive writer (*ugly laughter*). I'm currently participating in the hxh big bang so you can expect something big from me around april, and if you want to drop a friendly message or cheer me on, you can find me on tumblr as the-smallest-kurapika

“Don’t make me pour my hot chocolate over your head,” Kurapika hisses, low and ever so threatening.

Leorio pulls the sugar cane out of his mouth deliberately slowly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He hasn’t expected Kurapika to meet his suggestion with some sorely needed holiday glee, seeing how very particular his boyfriend was when it came to displays of public affection, but he hasn’t expected such a comedically sour response either. “I don’t think…”, Leorio starts once his tongue is no longer occupied with sweet minty goodness, “that you can reach that high.”

“I’ll get a footstool, just for you.”

The thought made him snort, loud enough to attract some curious stares. “Come on, you could at least try to have some fun. Maybe let’s _not_ race from mistletoe to mistletoe, but, you know.” He shrugs. “Have some sweets. Have some eggnogg. Watch your coworkers get piss drunk and make fools of themselves and take bets which two are going to suspiciously disappear to make out in the supply room first.”

“That’s distasteful,” Kurapika huffs and snatches the candy cane from Leorio’s grasp, just as he is about to put it in his mouth again.

“Hey! Get your own!”

Kurapika sticks out his tongue and stirs his chocolate with the candy cane. “Well, where would be the _fun_ in that,” he replies, his voice lilting with mockery but his dark brown eyes begin to size Leorio up so earnestly… Leorio holds the stare for about .5 seconds before he erupts into snorting laughter again and throws his arm around the complicated sourpus that is his boyfriend. He is hit by a wave of warm fuzziness and generosity, more due to the two spiked eggnoggs he had rather than any true holiday spirit, but right now Leorio does not care to differenciate between the two. “One more hour,” he bargains and bows down to press his lips on Kurapika’s forehead, who tilts his head just a little for better accessibility. “And then we’ll go home. But you gotta play nice.”

“I don’t care what they think of me,” Kurapika says under his breath.

And they both know that this is not entirely true, that he hates the performativeness of these events more than the need for social interaction, but Leorio is too stubbornly intent on having a good time to call Kurapika out.

“Well _I_ do. So _please_ , make an effort. For me?”

Kurapika’s lips purse to a pout that was beautiful enough to start a war. Leorio considers pinching some cheeks to make it disappear before it sways him.

“Forty-five minutes.”

“Nonono, one hour and not a minute less and if you make it, I’ll be extra nice to you when we get home.”

“That’s hardly a reward, you’re always extra nice to me,” Kurapika says - no - _gloats_ and Leorio can hear a smile in his voice, even if it stays absent from his face. Well. He’ll work on that, he will. His own smile is even louder, crinkling around the corners of his mouth and swelling wide and proud in his chest, for being known, for being appreciated by the one person he cares about most. It’s almost too much, too obvious and he has to close his eyes and bury his nose in Kurapika’s soft hair. Hiding his embarrassment in a kiss, he whispers: “How about I’ll wear that little thing you bought for me?”

Kurapika pauses. Just long enough to lick his lips or catch his breath and when he speaks again, does he sound a little hoarse? Does his flickering gaze carry a hint of red?

“The white or the black one?”

“Your choice.”

Kurapika hums, contemplating, and stirs his chocolate once more, then pulls out the candy cane and licks off the droplets of his drink that still cling to the sugar. Leorio tries not to think of how sweet his tongue must taste right now. 

“I think the white one looks nicer on you,” Kurapika says. He gives Leorio a tiny nudge before untangling from his side. Turns and points at Leorio’s chest as he starts to walk backwards into the crowd. “One hour. I’ll keep an eye on the clock.”

Leorio waves him off with a “Go and dazzle them with your brains!” so impossibly fond he has to keep himself from shouting.


End file.
